


blind date

by sekai_tbh



Series: sekai drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekai_tbh/pseuds/sekai_tbh
Summary: prompt: au where sehun and jongin both get set up on a blind date by their friends and both of them are not looking forward to it.





	blind date

**Author's Note:**

> just a drabble :)
> 
> prompt was from an anon on curious cat!

Jongin pushes the door to the restaurant open, and begrudgingly walks in. Before taking another step, he pauses at the entrance for a moment to take a glance around the area. The place’s dimly lit, soft jazz music playing from the speakers to help enhance the romantic vibe of the area. The occupants are all dressed nicely, sipping on champagne, and dining on lavish-looking meals.

He looks down at his attire, and frowns. He’s not exactly dressed up for this specific environment, but it’s fine. He wasn’t even looking forward to this date in the first place, so he didn’t really see a point in trying to dress to impress.

You see, Baekhyun, his idiot best friend, thought it’d be a great idea to set him up on a blind date, going as far as arranging a reservation at this restaurant for Jongin and his date. Jongin had been vehemently against the idea, but Baekhyun was nothing but persistent, stating that he needed go out more, and that he knew someone who’d be a perfect match for him.

And so, here Jongin was. Feeling completely out of his element. About to meet some guy named Sehun, who is supposedly Chanyeol’s, Baekhyun’s boyfriend, friend from school. That’s all he really knows about his date.

Jongin’s brought out from his thoughts when a woman approaches him. She gives him a warm smile, “Do you have a reservation, sir?” She asks.

Jongin returns the smile, and gives her his name.

She goes through her reservation book, before nodding. “Your date is already seated. Follow me.”

Jongin sighs. He was kind of hoping Sehun wouldn’t show up, so he wouldn’t have to go through all this trouble. He sucks it up, though, and follows the woman as she turns to walk further into the establishment.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the restaurant, Sehun sends an annoyed text to Chanyeol.

_‘I’ve been here for eleven minutes, and this Jongin guy hasn’t even arrived yet. The people sitting at the table next to me are starting to give me sympathetic looks. I’m leaving.’_

His phone buzzes with Chanyeol’s immediate response. _‘He’ll be there!! Please don’t leave yet :((’_

Sehun huffs, _‘I don’t even know why you’re so bent on this blind date. I could be at home, relaxing in my pajamas, and binge watching Criminal Minds right about now.’_

_‘Jongin’s a really great guy. I can promise that you’ll like him!! He and you are pretty similar, actually. And if that’s not enough for you, he’s also really HOT ;))))))’_

Sehun rolls his eyes. ‘Fine. But if he’s not here within the next minute, I’m seriously gonna leave.’

He presses send, and not even twenty seconds later, he hears the hostess who seated him earlier call out his name.

“Mr. Oh? Your date has arrived.” She announces, as she places another menu book on the table.

Sehun looks up from his phone at the same time that Jongin turns to look at him. Their eyes lock, and it isn’t long before matching smiles appear on their faces.

Maybe this blind date wasn’t as bad of an idea as they originally thought.


End file.
